The Ballad of Gwendolen, Parts I and II
by Windforce47
Summary: About an Amazon Princess and a Druid Warrior who die at the mercy of Mt. Arreat.


**The Ballad Of Gwendolen**  
Traveling through the barren land, snow covered in the cold,  
Beneath towering Mt. Arreat, seeking captives bold.  
Trenches filled with demons, causalities in sight,  
Piercing evil foes with my arrows just and right.  
My golden armor shining, my feet are moving fast,  
Invoking Valkyrie spirits, passive spells I cast.  
My life is slowly draining now, my warrior spirit's gone,  
They are hacking at my weapon as I sing my battle song.  
I feel the end is coming, an axe blade in my back,  
My health is nearly gone now, there's no more potions in my pack.  
My arrows quickly disappear, I swore I had some more...  
My crossbow is near useless now, no bolts are on the floor.  
The snow is fiercely falling, I fall down to my knee,  
I look up toward the starry sky screaming "Why have you forsaken me?"  
Laying in a snowy trench, in my own virgin blood,  
Seeing straggling allies fall face down into the mud.  
How did I come to be here? Where is my Druid Knight,  
Summoning woodland creatures by his side to fight?!  
I used to walk upon the shores that bordered the South Sea,  
'Til by and by, my band and I, each sailed away on leave.  
To distant lands I've fought alone, I've been to Hell and back,  
Many friends have I seen fall, of them I tend to lack.  
"The Traveling Hero", a name I've earned, will not forever last,  
I feel the icy hands of Death caress my falling chest.  
But he hasn't come to save me, where's my Warrior of Wrath?  
It's getting hard to breathe now, I fear this one will be my last.  
A single tear falls down my cheek onto the blood stained ground,  
I thought he'd be there to protect me, like how he used to stay around.  
But here I die, unloved, alone, snow covered in the cold,  
Beneath towering Mt. Arreat, seeking captives bold.  
  
**  
The Ballad Of Gwendolen, Part II**  
Upon the summit of Mt. Arreat, gaining passage rights,  
A isolate Druid stands alone, silhouetted in starlight.   
He could not hear her screaming as she took her fall,  
He could not hear his name, which in tears she called.  
He channels all his power, in wolf form he retreats,  
Followed by elemental spirits, and a Grizzly at his feet.  
Through icy caverns he traveled, then emerged into the cold,  
Beneath towering Mt. Arreat, to search for captives bold.  
The last time he was with her they were running through a field,  
Snow was slowly falling, bow she used, axe he did wield.  
Her Valkyrie spirit followed, his creatures did adhere,  
She would gaze upon his fighting skills whenever he was near.  
He marveled at her body and recognized her skill,  
She'd follow him all over, demons she'd help him kill.  
As a pair they would travel, together they honorably fought,  
Evil lairs they conquered, justice they sought.  
At first only friends, but emotion did grow,  
Then he told her he loved her, she was so glad to know.  
For awhile she felt he was more than just a friend,  
She'd think of them being together, forever, until the end.  
She never spoke her feelings, though she was sure that he knew,  
She knew that she loved him deeply, and hoped he loved her too.  
For months she'd follow him on all of his heroic quests,  
Not leaving until finished or when they needed rest.  
The Druid scoured the barren land, killing all in sight,  
He fought the Hellish minions with the power of the light.  
And then he caught a glimmer of what he thought was gold,   
A mound of snow, all alone, sitting in the cold.  
He ventured nearer to it, curiosity drew him there,  
With his hand he brushed off the snow, exposing her face with care.  
He lost his breath, fell to his knee, and stared into her eyes,  
I knew you'd come, she softly said, then in his arms she died.  
He left her in the barren land, snow covered in the cold,  
beneath towering Mt. Arreat, seeking captives bold.  
He retreated to the forest, where alone he hides,  
Thinking of his lost love with creatures by his side.  
He hates the snowy wasteland that took her life that night,  
If only he had been there by her side to fight.  
He stood atop the summit, a tear fell from his eye,  
All alone in a deep trance staring at the starry sky.  
He could almost feel her with him, her sweet breath on his neck,  
Her soft arms held tight around him, a memory not to reject.  
He turned in hopes to see.... but sadly no one was there,  
He let leave elemental spirits, unsummoned Grizzly Bear.  
He changed into the wolf's form, recalling all his strife,  
He fell from atop Mt. Arreat, and took his horrid life.


End file.
